Let's Go Rocky
by LGandLD4Ever
Summary: What happens when Lorelai is bored and decides to take a trip to the gym? Who will she see there? Read this and find out! My second fic PUHLEASE review : I'll love you forever if you do lol. Just read it, I spent a lot of time on it and I'd appreciate it.


**My second fiction, I'm actually quite proud of this one. Its much longer than my last one, about 3 times longer. It took me two or three days to write it; but I'm happy. But what I'm intrested in, is if YOU guys are happy. So please please please leave a review. You'll get a virtual cookie if you do! (: **

**Summary: Lorelai's bored, so she decides to go to the gym. gasps Calm down, its so she can look at guys. Phew See what happens when she sees a certain someone at the gym.  
Disclaimer: Puhlease. Anna and Chris would both be DEAD by now.**

Let's Go Rocky

She was amazed. At herself, and what she was doing. Lorelai Gilmore was in her car at 7 o clock dressed in blue sweatpants, a t – shirt, and a zip up blue hoodie to match the pants. She originally thought she would just go to look at the guys, but when she looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her work suit, she decided to change into something that was seem more appropriate for the place she was about to go to. Yes, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was going to the gym.

She was bored and Rory was sleeping over Lane's, Sookie was out with Jackson, and Luke's was closed. Michel had kicked her out of the Inn after Lorelai had finished mocking him and his accent out of amusement. She considered popping in a movie and pigging out while she thought about how lame she was, spending her Friday off from her parents' house, sitting on her couch, thinking about how all of her friends had ditched her and she was all alone.

So, Lorelai opened her wallet, originally to get money to order a pizza but spotted the gym card that she had gotten to work off the pregnancy weight after she had Rory. She knew it was probably expired but it gave her an idea. Being single was depressing her and she needed to at least look at a guy so she settled on going to the gym in Woodbridge.

When she got there she let out a breath, gathered up her gym bag and went inside. It turned out it was visitor day at the gym so Lorelai got in for free. As she walked through the aisles of huge workout stations that she knew she had no chance of using, knowing she would hurt her back and that would be the end of her night. Not only that, but she'd spend the next days in pure agony. She was about to walk over to the mat at the other end of the gym to sit down and take a drink as she was already tired from walking and just looking at all of the weights. But something… or rather someone caught her eye.

She couldn't see his face but he had his shirt off and he was sitting on some sort of bench thing while lifting up and down a metal bar that apparently lifted up the weights that were attached to the bar by a wire. She watched as the mans back muscles flexed as he pulled the bar down. She was suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity. She started to walk towards the man. She walked around the front of him trying not to be noticed and stood by the counter the lined the wall and looked over her shoulder at the mans face.

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, her face flushed. The man she had just been staring at was in fact her prime coffee supplier and best friend, Luke Danes. She tried her best not to let him see her, afraid of the mockery she would get if he saw her. When she tried to sneak away she heard a gruff voice call: "Lorelai!"

She was so close. She was considering the idea of just keep walking and pretend she wasn't Lorelai or that she simply didn't hear him but she knew she would hear about it the next day so she turned on her heel and saw him, towel around his neck, walking towards her. Still shirtless and wearing shorts that were, to Lorelai's liking, short. "Hey!" Lorelai greeted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked and chuckled.

"I don't know if you noticed my friend but there are some great views here. I just might come more often." Lorelai joked, trying to hide the fact that she was staring at his Pecs.

Ignoring her he said "I'm surprised you even own a workout outfit!" Luke told her, still chuckling.

"Hey! This outfit happens to be the one I wear when I watch movies such as 'Bend it like Beckham' and 'Air Bud'. You know, sporty movies." Lorelai pointed out.

"Air Bud? Isn't that the one with the dog?"

"Yes,"

"You do realize how crazy you sound right now don't you?" Luke asked.

"I do, but I would appreciate it if you help me to rise above the fact that you caught me." Lorelai hadn't meant to say that. Great, now he was going to ask questions.

"Caught you? You were hiding? If you were, you aren't a very good hider."

"No! I mean… Never mind. I'm going to just go; I don't know why I'm here anyways. I'll uh see you tomorrow?" Lorelai said quickly.

"Were you checking me out?" Luke said playfully.

"W- No! I was, uh, just admiring how well you uh… lift the bar…" Lorelai turned beat red and struggled to find the right words.

"Uh huh."

"Do you not believe me?" Lorelai asked.

"No no, I believe you… You want me to show you a few things?" Luke offered.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I have nothing better to do. Let's go Rocky." Lorelai quipped.

Luke smiled at the reference and gestured his head toward the machine he was just using. "We'll start with that one. Since you seem to like it so much when I do it."

Lorelai's face flushed as she followed Luke. "Whatever Hal."

Luke told Lorelai to sit down on the bench with each leg over each side of it. He made sure she was only lifting 10 pounds, and not the 50 pounds he had previously been lifting. He pulled down the bar so it was at her arm's length. "Only pull it down as far as your shoulders. And don't slam the weights please."

"Why?"

"Because, I hate the noise it makes." Luke shuddered.

"Oh, you mean this noise?" Lorelai let go of the bar and let the weights slam down hard. Luke covered his ears and groaned loudly.

"Yes! That noise! Now cut it out!" He handed her the bar again as she giggled. "Now pull."

Lorelai pulled down as hard as she could but when she got to her shoulders, she screamed and let go of the bar, making the weights slam again. "Ohhh crap!"

"Oh my God what now?!" Luke exclaimed.

"I broke my nail!" Lorelai groaned, sucking on her thumb. "Damn weight thingy."

"Don't blame the machine; you put your thumbs in the wrong spots. They're not supposed to be on the ends." Luke told her.

"No! It's possessed! It purposely did that! It hates me Luke!" Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout. "I need a candy bar." She said randomly.

"You think they sell candy bars at a gym?"

"Well… They should!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Lets get out of here." He said.

"I like that idea. Where do you want to go?"

"There's an ice cream joint up the street, we'll stop there."

"Sounds good to me."

Luke put on his tight white t shirt and they both grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Lorelai thought about how she was looking at Luke before she actually knew it was Luke. He looked sexy, he still looked sexy, but now he was Luke, and she wasn't allowed to think Luke was sexy. Wait. Since when is she not allowed to think Luke is sexy? She pondered this under she felt a hand on her arm and saw a hand flying up and down in front of her face. "Lorelai?"

"Oh, right. What'd you say?" Lorelai asked.

"I was wondering what car you want to take." Luke was smiling on the inside; he knew that look Lorelai had just had on her face. She was thinking about him. She had that dreamy look. He knew she wasn't dating anyone and he had caught her staring only about 5 or 10 minutes ago. He was satisfied.

"Uh, your truck I guess. I'm almost out of gas anyways."

"Okay."

"Let's go Rocky" Lorelai teased again.

"Call me that one more time…" Luke threatened.

"Jeez, Rocky get mad." Lorelai muttered in her best Rocky Balboa voice.

Luke glared at Lorelai and helped her into the truck. He walked over to his side and started the truck. He backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. Lorelai smiled as they approached a little, cute, ice cream shop. Luke groaned. "What is your problem Mr. Groanster?"

"Do they have to make it so… "

"Charming?"

"Annoying." Luke corrected. "This place makes me want to puke. If their ice cream wasn't so good, I would never come here, but the ice cream is good, and edible, and it's good for when I come back from the gym so I accept it." Luke ranted.

"It's cute Luke, now c'mon." She tugged on his sleeve and they got out of the car. Lorelai stood beside Luke who was scowling as he looked up at the smiling mouse on the sign of the shop. "Oh God Luke it's just decoration. Probably makes a kid happy."

"Yes, it makes a kid very happy to see a smiling, beady eyed, bad smelling, rodent, on the sign of an ice cream shop." Luke said sarcastically.

"They are not rodents! Rats are!" Lorelai told him.

"So are mice."

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Ugh, why didn't I know this?" Lorelai said while pointing towards her chest.

"Because Mickey never told you about it. Its okay, it's not your fault. It's that damn Walt Disney." Luke said, playing along.

"I'll have to talk to him."

"He's dead."

"Who Mickey?"

"No, Walt."

"I knew that! Duh! Everyone knows that! I meant I'll have to talk to Mickey. There's no way I'm going to be one of those creepy people who talk to the dead. No way." Lorelai told him.

"Whatever you say." Luke said as they walked into the shop. Lorelai looked around. Luke looked down at her and admired the childish look on her face and the way her eyes twinkled. Her 100 watt smile made her look even more beautiful and when Lorelai looked at him; he should have looked away but instead locked eyes with her. They stared like that for a good five seconds before being interrupted by a blonde waitress wearing a pink apron with the same mouse that's on the sign on it.

"You guys waiting to be seated?" She asked politely, flashing her pearly whites.

"Oh, uh yes." Luke said.

"Oh! Hey there Luke!" The waitress greeted.

"Oh, oh my God hi Nicki." Luke smiled.

Lorelai watched the two and suddenly became extremely jealous of the gorgeous blonde that knew Luke. Her Luke. Wait, Luke isn't hers. But he wasn't this "Nicki's" either. Lorelai decided to butt in. "Luke, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Nicki, this is my friend Lorelai. Nicki Lorelai, Lorelai Nicki." He introduced with hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you." Nicki said, extending her arm.

Lorelai took her hand and shook and said with a fake plastered smile "Yeah, you too. Luke's never mentioned you."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure he's mentioned you either." Nicki said, letting go of Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai kept her smile and said "Well, I'll have to talk to him about that won't I?" Lorelai joked.

Nicki chuckled and led them toward a booth. "I'll be right back."

Luke took Lorelai's coat and hung it up on the rack and hung up his own coat. They sat on either side if the table and Nicki came back. "Here are your menus. Can I get you anything to drink?" she said while handing them each a menu and taking out her pen and pad to take their orders.

"Uh, I guess I'll have some tea." Luke said.

"Um, coffee? Regular." Lorelai ordered.

"Coming right up." Nicki wrote down the orders and smiled.

'_Who needs to write that down?'_ Lorelai thought. "So, how do you know her?"

"She used to live in Stars Hollow, she was my first girlfriend. In like 5th grade." Luke told her.

"Oh. So, when did she move out of Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked, full of curiosity to get some dirt on this old girlfriend of Luke's.

"Um, I'd have to say like right after high school. She moved so she could go to college in a different state or something." He answered.

"I see, and you guys obviously have seen each other since she apparently moved back right?"

"She hasn't moved back to Stars Hollow, she's here in Woodbridge, but yeah she's back in Connecticut. I came here one day, I was really hungry and tired and not really paying attention to the sign or that damn mouse" Lorelai rolled her eyes at that. "and I walked in and there she was. I didn't recognize her at first. She changed a lot, but she recognized me. How, I'll never know. But, yeah. Why so curious?" Luke asked. He wanted to know why Lorelai wanted to know more about his ex. He hoped it was for the same reason she was staring at him.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. I like to know stuff about people." Lorelai explained.

"Uh huh."

Just then Nicki came back with their drinks and asked them what they wanted. Luke ordered a caesar salad and Lorelai ordered a burger, with a side of ice cream and fries. Luke thought he was going to gag at her choice of food.

Nicki wrote down their orders and before leaving asked Luke how he was, while they chatted Lorelai became to hate this woman. She was his ex, they were supposed to smile and… what is this? Are they flirting? No no no. They aren't flirting. She is flirting, Lorelai told herself this until she left the table. She scowled after the woman and turned back towards Luke.

"So, what was the real reason you were at the gym?" Luke asked.

Lorelai didn't want to sound lame in front of him and tell him she was lonely so she just told him that Rory and Sookie was busy and she had nothing better to do than stare at guys for the night.

Luke smiled. _'Guys meaning me,' _he thought. "You amaze me everyday." Oh crap. He hadn't meant to say it like that. He waited hesitantly for her answer. She just stared at him, mouth agape. She tried to make words but couldn't. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal; she could make a joke and it would be over. But, she really wanted to see what happened if she didn't just let it pass. But then she realized that she was sitting there like a hopeless idiot, gaping at him.

"I'm uh, going to run to the bathroom. Excuse me." She grabbed her purse and rushed to the bathroom. She knocked, and when nobody answered, she turned the knob and entered the small bathroom. She locked the door, leaned up against it, and sighed. She had no idea what to say to Luke. He told her that she amazes him. She's making way too big of a deal of this, she knew. And she knew she must have confused Luke by leaving. She should have just said thank you and left it there. But no, she had to go and make a big deal out of it as she usually does.

She walked up the sink and ripped a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it with the water from the sink. She put the towel up to her face and patted it. She looked at her face and realized it was beat red. She laughed at herself and when she was done wetting down her face and cooling herself down, she threw away the towel and headed back out to the table and found Luke hovering over his salad that must have been brought out while she was in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that. Nature calls." She joked slightly and when Luke didn't look up or smile she knew she must be a little upset. "Look, I'm sorry I had to make a big deal out of that but I'm not used to you saying things like that. You've always been sweet, but you never ever have said anything like that. And I also want you to know that I appreciate it. You're an amazing guy." She took a big breath and waited for Luke's answer.

Luke blushed a little. He had been nervous when she excused herself, like he had said something wrong. But he was happy to know that she was good, and even happier to know that she thinks he's amazing and sweet. "Thanks," Luke said and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome" she said softly. She then dug into her meal, it was delicious; she was almost mad it was so good, that meant Luke would keep coming back to see that Nicki again and again.

When they were finished with their silent, but comfortable meal, they thanked Nicki and left. "So, do you want me to take you back to get your car?"

"Yeah, but its only like eight thirty. Can we go back to Luke's and have some coffee?" Lorelai asked, not wanting the night to end.

"You just had coffee."

"Yes, but not Luke's coffee." She pointed out.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay!"

Luke helped her into the truck and got in on his side and they drove off. When they got to the gym, Lorelai thanked him and got out of his truck. She slid into her jeep and took a long deep breath. She was amazed at how this night was turning out. She started just going to the gym to check out a few guys to hanging out with Luke at a restaurant that had his ex girlfriend working there. And now, they were going to end the night by meeting up at Luke's Diner to drink coffee. Well, she would drink coffee and he would watch her with a disgusted face.

She put the key in the ignition and took off. She started to think about all the stuff Luke said about Nicki. He hadn't seemed to be still in love with her. After all, they were going out in 5th grade. That's like, thirty something years ago. Lorelai chuckled. How funny would it be if Luke was still in love with his 5th grade girlfriend? After asking herself that she decided not to worry about that pretty blonde. There's nothing going on between those two. It was all in her head.

She followed Luke until they got to the famous Luke's Diner. She stepped out and walked over to Luke who was leaning against his green truck and smiled. "Okay, so, let's go."

Luke nodded and followed her. Lorelai was standing impatiently at the doorway, blocking the keyhole and doorknob. Luke considered asking her to move but decided to just reach around her. So, he reached his arm around Lorelai and put the key in the whole and turned it. He pushed the door open and Lorelai walked in.

She took a seat at her favorite seat at the counter and put her purse and jacket on the stool next to her. She looked over the counter and saw that Luke was already pouring her coffee._ 'He knows me so well.' _Lorelai thought. He put the cup in front of her and she picked it up and sipped it. "Mmmm, that is some good stuff; much better then the stuff at that mouse place." Lorelai joked.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Oh, hey, I wanted to thank you again for what you said earlier. That was really sweet. Nobody has said that to me before. Its nice to hear, especially from you." Lorelai said caringly.

Luke turned around and looked into her eyes. Just to make sure she meant it. Her eyes were sparkling with care, trust, and something else… Luke knew what it was but couldn't believe he was seeing it in Lorelai's eyes. He saw love. "You're welcome. I meant it." Luke said softly.

"I also meant what I said." Lorelai assured him.

"I kind of knew that, but its good to be reassured."

Lorelai smiled. Her coffee was almost gone, and she didn't want to leave. She wanted to spend the whole night sitting there looking into Luke's gorgeous blue eyes. _'When did his eyes get so blue?' _she thought. Just then, she saw Luke moving closer to her. She didn't know what to do. Let him do what she thought he was going to do? Or run for it? While she thought it would be best to tell him it was time for her to go, she found herself planted to her seat, hopelessly wanting to feel his lips on hers.

So, she decided that he was moving way too slow for her liking, and leaned against the counter and leaned towards him. He moved faster and captured her lips. She immediately brought her hands up to his stubble and stroked over it with her thumb. When air became an issue, they broke apart and Lorelai leaned her forehead against his and smiled. He smiled back.

He was nervous before he kissed her, nervous that she would reject him. But something told him to go for it, that something was her eyes, and his heart. "So I'm guessing this is okay?" Luke whispered.

"More than okay." Lorelai told him and kissed him again. She became to be uncomfortable, the counter was jammed into her hip and it was starting to hurt so she broke the kiss and hurried to the other side of the counter. 'Much better." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately put his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on her nose. "You're amazing." He whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said, chuckling.

Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her mouth. He felt Lorelai's tongue slide against his lower lip and he parted his mouth enough to let her in. Luke pressed Lorelai against the doorframe to the kitchen and kissed her harder. They stayed like that for a minute or so, tongues dueling. Until Lorelai decided this was way to uncomfortable. Luke noticed and offered. "Upstairs?"

Lorelai nodded, grabbed his collar, and led him towards the stairs. "Let's go Rocky."

THE END.

**So what'd you think? Bad, good, inbetween? I tried making this longer. And I put a lot of time into this so please please please tell me what you think! So see that little purple button? Yeah? It wants you to click it so bad; it'll cry if you dont! So don't make the button cry! CLICK ITT! lol please?(:**


End file.
